We're similar
by theVividGirl
Summary: What, if Mahiro had found out about Aika and Yoshino's relationship a bit earlier? Light Yaoi (boyxboy)! Don't like, don't read. Mahiro x Yoshino


**Hm, So I decided to make my first light yaoi fanfiction. I don't know, if I'll succeed, but I hust wanted to try writing story with a new, for me, genre. **

**Contains light yaoi, as I said earlier. Don't like, don't read.**

**I don't own any of these characters. **

**That's all. Waiting for your reviews! :D**

* * *

"_**Speak low, if you speak love" **_

_~William Shakespeare_

A hollow night slowly came to its end. Sun was slightly emerging behind the wall of trees, which was easy to see from the window in a small, dilapidated bungalow. Yoshino was sitting on the wooden windowsill. He couldn't sleep even for 10 minutes. Something was really weird, bizarre.

He thought, those emotions were responsible for his insomnia, which was really getting on his nerves these recent days. He was vigorously tousling his hair. He reached out for his mobile, situated on the bedside table near the place Mahiro was still sleeping in. He smiled slightly, looking at the blonde guy.

Then he opened the mobile and as always chose the picture of his beloved. Looking without a small break at Aika in her casual school uniform. Her beautiful, light brown hair, sparkling in the sunlight and her amazingly purple irises, making everyone hypnotized.

"Aika" he sighed, smiling insignificantly. "What would you do, if you were there, right next to me?" he asked, not looking for any response. Or maybe he wanted to deliver this question, right where she was. Without realizing it, he began to cry, sob and tremble. He touched the textile of the T-shirt, he has found after they had sneaked into the house. He gripped it, almost like he was about to tear it into small pieces.

He screamed lowly, lowering his head to his knees. He bumped them with his forehead. "How could someone feel such a longing?" he groaned from the agony, without realizing that certain someone was standing right beside him.

"Oi, Yoshino…" the blond, tall teenager started, quite confused about the whole situation. Yoshino stiffened and became pale. He couldn't say a word. He just looked at him.

Then he realized…

Mahiro was looking straight at the mobile phone, which remained opened. Still looking at the snapshot of his little sister.

"Why do you have such a photo?" he asked, glaring at him. Still yearning, that his thoughts weren't right. That they were a simple misunderstanding.

"…" Yoshino remained silent. He just tried to efface his tears, which were continuously trickling down his face.

"Don't be silent, for the fuck's sake!" he yelled, making the other male shiver. Then he suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him, so as he was standing. "Tell me!" he repeated, trying to bridle his overwhelming anger. Yoshino tried to look in the other direction, but he knew he couldn't do anything to hide it anymore.

"You've heard about it, right?" he started, pursuing his lips when he had ended. Mahiro frozen and loosen his grip. "The gossip about Aika having a boyfriend, right" he added, with a cold, indifferent voice. His eyes were showing no emotions at all, it was just a blank look.

The blond one trembled.

"Without her, I have nothing. No future, no emotions" his voice cracked at the end, his lips shaking a little. "And I'm just hiding everything deep inside myself."

"Yoshino" he whispered, extended his hand, so as to hug him. "Get hold of yourself!" he demanded angrily, trying not to look at his face, which was covered in tears then.

"Don't mind me" he said as he parted from Mahiro. He wasn't acting as he always do. It was like all the emotions, that used to be hide from the world, unconsciously came out. Yoshino tried to efface them, but tears couldn't stop falling.

"You know, it's fine to forget about your normal appearance once in a time and cry a little. It's normal." The blond teenager started "I'm telling you this, even though I'm the same as you. Kinda weird"

"We're both weird" Yoshino admitted and started laughing, making Mahiro a little bit embarrassed.

"Hey, you brat!" he said and then stopped. He was hypnotized by the face of Yoshino. He couldn't explain what was going on. He felt like he wasn't able to get his eyes away from him. He felt a sudden need to get him in his hands. To embrace him.

"Oi!..." Yoshino uttered, as Mahiro embraced him, tightening his grip around boy's waist as much as he could. "What's up with you, Mahiro?"

"Just shut up…" he whispered, moving his right hand to the back of his head. Then he rested his chin on his shoulder, exhaling and inhaling heavily. The brown-haired teen shivered and tried to escape, but the tight grip prevented him from doing it.

"Yoshino" he whispered the boy's name, as he parted his lips and moved nearer to his ears. He softly bit his earlobe, making him shiver even harder. Brown-haired one blushed, and parted the hug, making Mahiro fall to the floor making a loud thud.

"What's going on!? You're acting weird! You should be furious!" he exclaimed. "I'm the one, who has stolen Aika-chan from you!" he stated, making a blank look. Mahiro remained still and quiet.

"The one, who chose was her, so I've got nothing to say." He started, looking straight and continuously into his green eyes.

"Just punch me!"

"It won't change anything. And Aika would be angry at me then" Yoshino stayed still a little confused. Mahiro looked at the whole situation once again, processed the whole facts and decided to make a move. He just tried to reach him with his hand, but it was easily pushed away.

"The earlier things I've said weren't the last ones I want to tell you." He started, but couldn't end. He was easily grasped by the other one. They eventually ended on the futons, near them. The younger one gasped and tried to escape. Mahiro prevented him from doing any move by sitting on his top, grabbing his hands and placing them above his head.

Then he unexpectedly brushed his lips, making him gasp once again. He felt his legs tremble underneath his own ones. His confused look made him even more seductive.

"_I'm going to regret this. But I can't hold back…"_thought the teenager, hovering over his friend. Then he came nearer to other's face and smiled.

"You're a homo?" his friend asked, still trembling. His words were like a bucket of cold water to Mahiro. He stopped, but a second later something crossed his mind.

"I'm not sure." He said pausing for a second. Yoshino opened his eyes even more wide, as it was earlier. Now Mahiro was able to see his beautiful eyes even better. His irises, his glossy eyeball. "Isn't it normal for us. We've lost our beloved girl, we can't express our feelings to anyone other than ourselves. It's normal that longing for each other. We're just the same"

"Mahiro…You-!" Yoshino gasped, but his later words muffled, due to Mahiro's kiss on the lips. He pressed them firmly and sucked gently as they parted. Then he moved to the ear, licking carefully the earlobe, he made Yoshino moan.

"**I only have you now"**

* * *

**Hmhm, what can I say? I think you should just wait for the next part :D**

**See you later!**


End file.
